


A Year in the Life

by zavocado



Series: Go Your Own Way [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, Prostate Stimulation, Smut, anal penetration, bottom!Blaine, top!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavocado/pseuds/zavocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the GYOW Verse. Kurt and Blaine celebrate Blaine's 18th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> -poof- A mysterious GYOW! one shot appears! One shot uses smut and fluffy and sad things! It's super-effective!
> 
>  
> 
> I mean, uh... pardon the Pokemon reference. It's been a long final week of classes and working too much. As you have probably deduced by now, this is a continuation of the GYOW Extended Universe.
> 
> This one is set in their senior year on Blaine's 18th birthday, and yes, SMUT ALERT. Ye be warned.
> 
> I've already got some plans for the next one, which may be a little mini series, 5 or 6 chapters set a few months after the last chapter of the main story. Not the epilogue, chapter 27. That'll be a little darker, and angsty. I've left the majority of that first year after the end of the story empty since I wanted to give out some of the fluffier, happier stuff. The back half of their Junior year is pretty difficult for them both, especially Blaine as he adjusts to really living with the Hummels full-time. Yup. Dunno when that's gonna make it's way out of my head and onto the page, but that will probably be the next part I dive into.
> 
> Oh, and before I forget I made a C2 group (I think that's what they're called) on here that's basically just this verse. So you guys can track that to see when anything new crops up! Attach this: community/Go_Your_Own_Way_Extended_Universe/101666/ to the fanfiction net url and viola!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this one year anniversary of the first post for GYOW! Been a wild ride!

" – and then we can visit Carnegie Hall, and we'll eat breakfast at Tiffany's _every day_ , Kurt!" Rachel gushed at his side. "This is going to be so great!"

Kurt smiled slightly as Rachel squealed in excitement, jostling the laptop he had perched on his thighs as she started to bounce on the bed beside him. Despite himself Kurt couldn't help but feel excited at their plans, too. It was October of their Senior Year, and after Nationals in New York last year they'd both confessed their mutual desire to move and study there after high school. It only seemed right that they do so together.

Now they were starting to plan out their lives, looking at apartments, dramatic arts schools, fashion schools, and preparing their college applications. Kurt, however, was distracted today. It was Friday, the fourteenth of October, which meant tomorrow was Blaine's eighteenth birthday. Needless to say he had quite a few plans for tonight after he escape Rachel's enthusiasm, and he was definitely looking forward to them much more than this.

"Oh, I wish Blaine was here to help us look at apartments," Rachel said sadly, finally settling down next to Kurt and looking towards the screen. "If it's going to be the three of us, then he should have a say in the place we pick."

Kurt's heart sank a little at her words. It had taken Kurt, Burt, and Carole most of the summer to convince Blaine that college was a possibility for his future. Even then, Blaine had seemed skittish around the idea, especially when he'd reluctantly agreed to the idea of New York. Despite how much Kurt hated the thought of them being separate by however many miles or states, he had come to realize that when Blaine did pick a college it wouldn't be in New York City. It may very well be on the west coast where Puck was looking to go.

When Kurt wasn't demanding Blaine's time, Puck and him were constantly messing with guitar riffs and song ideas, even Finn and Sam had joined in on the fun. They sounded fantastic, though, and in his heart Kurt knew Julliard would never be a good fit for Blaine, not with the style of music he was so keen on and the band he and the guys had going.

"Rachel, I really don't think Blaine is coming to New York with us," Kurt admitted quietly.

"What? Of course he is!" Rachel insisted. "Just like Finn is coming with me. You and him are inseparable."

"Yeah, but I want him to be _happy_ ," Kurt reminded her. "He's got so much talent and I just know that... New York isn't what he wants, Rachel. He doesn't know what he wants yet, but it's not New York."

"I– but– "Rachel fell silent, watching him sadly. "You two will be okay, though, right? After– after everything, nothing will get between you guys."

With their futures loomed so uncertainly before them now, Kurt really couldn't agree with her and mean it, but he hitched up a smile and nodded anyway. "Of course, we will. We're in love. Nothing's going to take that away from us."

Rachel frowned at his words, and Kurt was positive her thoughts had turned to Finn and his complete apathy regarding what he wanted to do after high school. For right now Rachel had pretty much decided that he was tagging along with them to New York, but Kurt couldn't see that happening at all.

"Look, I should go," Kurt decided, checking his watch as Rachel closed the laptop and set it aside. "Blaine just got off work and it's his birthday tomorrow– "

"Oh, anything exciting planned?" Rachel asked, eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Nothing that would interest you," Kurt replied evenly, suddenly feel hot around the ears.

"Oh, _please_ , just because Finn and I haven't– and I'm still a– " Rachel paused and pursed her lips as Kurt gave her a teasing, pointed look. "I'm _waiting_ for the right time. Now tell me what you and gorgeous are going to do between the sheets."

"Who said anything about sheets?" Kurt said bluntly, standing up and grabbing his bag from the desk chair.

" _Oh, my god, Kurt!"_

"What?" he retorted, laughing at the amazed look on Rachel's face. "Is sex against the wall to dirty and rough for your virgin ears?"

He was only teasing her good-naturedly. In some ways he really respected Rachel for waiting so long, but then again her and Finn had been back and forth for two years now. To him it didn't seem like the most solid relationship to base that decision on. With Blaine... everything had just felt right at the time, even if he had thrown himself in head first with the physicality of their relationship. Kurt certainly didn't regret any of it, and he didn't want Rachel to regret anything she did either.

"Oh, shut up," Rachel snapped, but she smiled at his teasing and Kurt was glad for it. At least she realized he was only playing and that he didn't care unlike the majority of the Glee Club. Once they'd figured out that Finn and Rachel still hadn't had sex they hadn't shut up about it.

"I'll text you tomorrow," Kurt said, bending down to hug her tightly. "We're taking Blaine out since he's finally got a day off."

"Okay," Rachel replied. She pulled back and beamed up at him slyly. "I'm still going to want details, Hummel."

Kurt rolled his eyes at her words, deciding he'd have to mention this to Blaine. If Blaine gave her details she'd never ever want to hear about their sex life again. With a small wave, he left Rachel's room, said a quick goodbye to Rachel's fathers as he passed through the living room, and made his way out to his Navigator parked on the street.

Once Kurt was in his car he sent a quick text message off to Blaine to see if he was home yet, but by the time he pulled up to the grocery store ten minutes later he'd still received no response. Frowning, but suspecting that Blaine had most likely gotten home and hopped straight into the shower or bed, Kurt shrugged it off and went into the store. There was only one small thing he needed to get for tonight when he wished Blaine a happy birthday at midnight, and then he'd be home and see for himself which option Blaine had chosen.

Burt was in the living room when Kurt got home twenty minutes later, one plastic bag swinging off his arm and his school bag knocking against his hip.

"Have fun at Rachel's?" Burt greeted as Kurt passed by and headed into the kitchen.

Quickly stuffing the grocery bag into the refrigerator, Kurt called over his shoulder, "Yeah, we found a couple of apartments we really liked that should be in our budget."

"That's good," Burt replied as Kurt headed back into the living room and settled down on the couch next to his father. "So how much of a budget have you guys figured on?"

"Well," Kurt began slowly, "Rachel's still factoring in Finn and Blaine, but... my budget's a little more realistic. Just me and her."

Burt nodded slightly, casting his gaze over to Kurt's forlorn expression. He sighed and draped his arm over Kurt's shoulders. "He'll figure it out, buddy. He might even choose New York by the time he does."

"He won't," Kurt said miserably. "I mean, sure, the selfish part of me want him to, but I can't see him being happy at Julliard or NYU. " He paused, then smiled slightly. "They'd probably kick him out of NYADA for being too vulgar."

Burt laughed and squeezed Kurt's shoulders. "Yeah, he's definitely not going to want Ivy League or a prestigious school. Has he been looking into other music schools?"

Kurt nodded, dropping his head onto his father's shoulder. "Most of them are in California," he admitted quietly, his stomach churning at the thought.

Burt grunted lightly and held him more tightly against his side. "He's gotta do what's best for him, same as you."

"I just want it to be the best thing for us, too," Kurt confessed. "It's not selfish to want that, is it?"

"If it is, then everyone in this family is selfish when it comes to you and Blaine," Burt told him. "That first day I met him... I never wanted to see his face ever again. Now I don't think I can stomach the idea of you two being over in any way."

Smiling a little at his father's admission Kurt shifted himself closer, enjoying the warmth and safety he felt with Burt this close. The only other place he had this feeling was with Blaine, and while the tone was different for the two men, Kurt couldn't imagine ever finding this is someone else's arms.

"Is he already in bed?" he asked after a few peaceful moments.

"Yeah, got home about half an hour before you," Burt informed him. "Looked as close to one of those zombies as I've ever seen."

Kurt frowned at the description, but still settled in again Burt's side. It was only half past nine. There was still several hours until it was officially Blaine's birthday and if he wanted Blaine to be remotely wake for his present, then he'd have to let him sleep for now. So as much as Kurt disliked watching Deadliest Catch, he stayed by his father's side and tried to enjoy the television show.

Hours later he was shaken away. Confused and disoriented, Kurt stared blurrily around, wondering why on earth his vision was blocked by a flannel shirt. A moment later the flannel rumbled hungrily, and Kurt groaned and looked up.

"If this had been a few years ago I'd just carry you up to bed," Burt said, "but I'd rather not risk breaking my back. I doubt you'll be staying in your own bed tonight, anyway. We would have saved a lot of money if we'd listened to Blaine and just let you two share a room."

Kurt grumbled and turned his face back into his father's stomach, but Burt's strong hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Nope, it's almost midnight, so your pillow is going to bed."

Almost midnight... still half-asleep Kurt let his father slide out from under his head and stared up at the ceiling. Something about the time was important to him, but he still trying to wake up enough to remember how to sit up.

"Hey, Kurt, what's in this bag in the fridge?" Finn's voice hollered from the kitchen. "Oh, pie! Can I eat it– "

Kurt's torso shot up. "Don't you dare, Finn!"

In his scramble to get onto his feet, Kurt barreled into his father, who looked a little worried. "Really? All of this over a pie? Don't tell me you're going to starting eating as bunch as the other two!"

Kurt was barely listening as he went into the kitchen and snatched the open, single-serving pie from Finn's grasp. "No, this is for Blaine."

"But it's key lime, Kurt," Finn practically whined, his stomach rumbling loudly. "I'm so hungry, and there aren't any dinner leftovers... come on, dude!"

"It's for Blaine's birthday," Kurt snapped, glancing at the clock. There was still ten minutes until midnight. He dug out a little dessert plate and a fork.

"But Mom made an entire _cake_ for his birthday," Finn complained, massaging his stomach and pulling the fridge open again. He stared inside for a few moments, looking thoughtful. "Do you think she'd notice if I ate some?"

"She definitely would," Burt said from the entryway.

Finn groaned pitifully at his words and closed the fridge. "There's nothing to eat!"

"There's microwave popcorn in the pantry," Burt offered.

Finn's face lit up at his words, and he dove for the pantry, sliding across the floor in a flurry of motion.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he started to dig out a candle for the pie piece, his father watching him closely the entire time.

"So what's the story behind this?" Burt asked him, as a bag of chips went flying out of the pantry and skidding across the island. "Top shelf, Finn."

"It's, um, well, "Kurt fumbled, sorting through the little candle box he'd found until he had a color he liked. "Blaine's mom used to wake him up at midnight on his birthday so that she could be the first to wish him a happy birthday. Last year, I went back to his apartment that night because I left my phone and found him celebrating by himself with a little piece of pie and he told me how she used to bring him a piece of cake or whatever when she woke him up. I wanted to continue the tradition, still have something positive to connect with her."

Burt nodded, and patted him on the shoulder gently. "Poor kid. Sometimes it's so easy to forget everything he's been through."

"He's got all of us now," Kurt reminded him. "That's helped more than anything else could have."

His father's hand patted his shoulder once more. "Don't stay up too late, okay? Carole's got a bunch of stuff she wants to do with all of us tomorrow." He paused. "Keep the noise down, too. I've gotta open the shop at six."

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Night, bud," Burt replied, turning and pausing at the pantry, which Finn was still digging through. A box of spaghetti noodles was flung across the floor. "Try not to destroy everything in there, will you, Finn? I know it doesn't look good uncooked, but you'll regret damaging it all come breakfast time."

"Huh?" Finn said, knocking boxes aside in his quest for popcorn.

Burt left, and Kurt shuffled over to the pantry and smacked Finn on the back of the head. " _Top_ shelf, idiot. It's right there." He tugged Finn's head out of the pantry and pointed up at the bright blue and yellow box.

"Oh, thanks, Kurt... "

"Right," Kurt mumbled, grabbing the little plate of pie and a candle lighter from one of the drawers. "Don't bug us tonight."

"Wasn't going to," Finn said. He gestured towards a large stack of papers on the kitchen table. "Rachel wants me to read through all of these colleges and pick some to apply to."

Kurt eyed the stack and then his brother, who really didn't look excited at the prospect. "You don't have to follow her to New York, you know," he offered, before stepping out into the hall and heading upstairs.

He wasn't entirely sure what made him say it, but he knew, like he knew with Blaine, that Finn's heart wasn't set on New York. His step-brother really had no clue what he wanted to do or where to go, but Kurt didn't like the idea of him doing something just to make Rachel happy and himself miserable.

At the top of the stairs he turned right, away from Finn's room and their parents', past his own door next to Finn's to the end of the hall. The banister looking over the stairs on his right ended with a door covered in posters of musicians, skateboarders, and a dozen or so bands Kurt still couldn't keep straight. There was also a half naked picture of that Captain America actor that made Kurt pout. After realizing how jealous Kurt had been of Blaine's little crush on the man, Blaine had taped a bunch of his pictures up around the room and persisted to tell Kurt about jacking off to them. While Kurt knew his boyfriend was just egging him on, it still made him jealous every time he stepped into Blaine's room and caught sight of the man, completely naked except for a few well placed globs of whipped cream.

Shaking the prickling little feeling off, Kurt knocked quietly on the door and pushed it open a few inches.

"Blaine?"

A rumbling snore greeted his voice, and Kurt, smiling, stepped into Blaine's room and shut the door. The window and curtains had been left wide open, allowing him enough light to see around the room. Blaine was sprawled out on his bed, face down in a pair of gray lounge pants. Kurt's smile widen at the sight. If Blaine was already half-naked then his job after they finished the pie would be a whole lot easier.

Tripping and stumbling over the various objects and shirts on the floor, Kurt finally set the plate down on the night- stand, lit the candle, and pulled the curtains closed. Blaine continued to snore faintly from Kurt's side and after a few careful moments, Kurt settled onto the bed above his boyfriend, hovering over him in the flickering light.

"Blaine," he murmured, lowering himself down until he was on his elbows, his mouth ghosting over Blaine's neck. "Wake up, sweetheart."

Blaine groaned loudly in protest and flopped around under him. " S'op," Blaine demanded, his voice thick with sleep. " 'm tired. Wanna sleep."

Kurt giggled, even though he felt a little bad for waking Blaine it was usually fun for him. The other boy was far too adorable for his own good when he was sleepy. Besides, he knew Blaine would be happy about his plans once he was awake. With that thought in mind he pressed the length of his body against Blaine's backside, tangled one hand into his curls to turn his head so that he had better access to his neck.

"Come on, birthday boy," Kurt encouraged, pausing to suck wetly on Blaine's neck. "I can't wish you a happy birthday if you don't wake up."

Instead of an irritated groan, Blaine hummed softly as Kurt's tongue started tracing spirals over his neck. Emboldened by the small, content sigh that escaped Blaine Kurt let one of his hands slide down Blaine's side to his ass, latching on and rolling the firm check as his tongue began licking over the shell of Blaine's ear.

Blaine squirmed beneath him, a light moan escaping his mouth as Kurt rolled them both onto their sides, Blaine's back pressed against his chest.

"Fine," Blaine grumbled, turning his head and kissing Kurt's chin. "I'm awake, all right?"

Kurt smiled brightly at him and held him tighter, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's cheek. "Happy birthday."

"What?" Blaine grumbled, his eyes flickering open. The candle light immediately caught his attention and he squinted over to the night- stand. " _Kurt_ – you– I can't– "

"Shh, I thought it'd be a nice little tradition we could keep since– since you and your mom can't anymore," Kurt admitted.

Blaine sat up and reached over for the plate as Kurt pushed himself up and then let Blaine settle back into his arms. He watched as the candlelight cast shadows over Blaine's cheeks and shoulders, dipping his chin into the curve of Blaine's neck and pressing a soft kiss to his skin. A shuddery breath escaped Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine said softly. "Even if it is half melted now."

Kurt snorted at his boyfriend's words, but as he looked down he realized Blaine was right. Maybe he should have just risked fumbling around in the dark and then lit it after he had woken Blaine up.

"Shut up and make a wish," Kurt told him. "Or I won't give you your present."

"Is it anything like last year's cause– "

"Blow," Kurt ordered.

"It's a little hard to do that when your dick is still in your pants," Blaine commented.

"Oh, my _god_ , Blaine, the _candle_ ," Kurt said, trying to sound annoyed, but he couldn't help but smile slightly. Some things never changed.

"All right, all right," Blaine grumbled. He looked thoughtful for a few moments, then finally blew the candle out and removed it from the pie.

Like last year they ate in silence, rotating half-melted bites of key lime pie between themselves until the plate was empty.

"So," Blaine began slyly as Kurt set the empty plate back on the night-stand, "about this present... "

"What about it?" Kurt replied loftily. "I don't recall getting you anything."

Blaine twisted in his arms and cupped his face with his hands, pulling Kurt in for a lingering kiss. "Come _on_ , please. I've been searching your room for almost a month now."

"I've noticed," Kurt remarked, lightly perturbed. "It doesn't take a genius to realize that my vintage Alexander McQueen sweater doesn't get _folded_ up and put on the shelf in my closet, _Blaine_."

Blaine rolled his eyes, and playfully nipped him on his jaw. "Don't make me go demolish your room again."

It was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "It'll be the last thing you ever do, Blaine Xavier."

"Right, so present now to avoid that since the last thing I ever want to do definitely isn't that," Blaine decided, sliding out of Kurt's grasp so that Kurt could presumably get up and go dig the present out from wherever he'd stashed it.

It made Kurt grin widely to realize that Blaine still had no idea where he'd actually hidden it. The fact that Blaine had slept on it every night for two months and been none the wiser made it hard for Kurt not to start laughing.

"What're you smirking about?" Blaine asked suspiciously.

Instead of answering, Kurt pressed in closer to Blaine, kissing him soundly on the mouth and gently pushing him down into the mattress.

"Lie on your stomach," Kurt ordered quietly, shifting off of Blaine and waiting until he was stretched out on his stomach again before he slipped off the end of the bed, lifted the edge of the mattress up, and dug out the wrapped package.

Blaine had twisted around by then to see what he was doing, and he looked furious. " _Seriously?_ You hid my birthday present under my _mattress_?"

"Course I did," Kurt replied mildly. "Where else would you never look?"

Blaine dropped his head back onto his pillow and grumbled incoherently as Kurt moved over him again, tapping his head with the present.

"Open it," Kurt told him, digging his knees into the mattress to stabilize himself as he attached his mouth to Blaine's neck and started to gently suck.

With a little fumbling Blaine propped himself up on his elbows and took the long, thin package in his hands. As Kurt traced his hands down Blaine's sides, Blaine shivered and rattled the present carefully.

"Doesn't sound breakable," Blaine commented, turning it over as Kurt's mouth began to descend down his spine, his hands still roaming over Blaine's ribs.

When Kurt didn't both answering, Blaine started to tear the wrapping paper, sighing happily as Kurt's hips started to slowly roll against his ass. Kurt, instead of focusing on Blaine unwrapping the present, tilted his head down, moving his mouth away from Blaine's spine so that he could drag his tongue over the extremely sensitive spot along the other boy's ribs. As usual, Blaine jolted against him, his ass arching up against Kurt's hardening cock and making them both moan faintly.

" _Fuck_ ," Blaine hissed, hands unsteadily trying to pull the wrapping paper off the present. "This thing better be something we can incorporated into us fucking or it's going to get thrown across the room."

With a great effort, Kurt stilled his hips and moved his hands to Blaine's waist, pressing his thumbs into the little dimples on Blaine's lower back and massaging them softly. A second later he heard the paper tear off the box, and a throaty whine echoed around the room.

"Fuck, _Kurt,"_ Blaine whimpered. "I– oh my _fucking god._ "

Reaching down to adjust his jeans, Kurt grinned and pressed a kiss to the base of Blaine's neck. "I thought you might like it."

"It's a– you bought me– it's a fucking _prostate_ toy," Blaine babbled, his hands fumbling in his haste to rip the box open and free the long, black toy from its confines.

"Shhh, relax," Kurt encouraged, gently taking the box from Blaine's hands and opening it.

Below him Blaine arched his ass up, pressing himself firmly against Kurt's erection and moaning faintly.

"I can't believe you actually– just... "

Kurt pushed his hips back against the swell of Blaine's ass, setting the toy down so that he could strip his shirt off and then start pulling Blaine's lounge pants down his hips. Another soft whine escaped Blaine as his pants hit the floor and he rolled over, grabbing Kurt's belt and tugging him down on top of him.

He wasn't surprised by Blaine's reaction to the toy. Even when they'd first gotten together Kurt had realized by Blaine's comments about fingering himself that the other boy was into prostate stimulation. It was only after Blaine had bottomed for the first time that he'd really started to understand just how much Blaine enjoyed it. For Kurt it was pleasant and felt great, some days more than others, but with Blaine it was a constant source of euphoria. Since this time last year Kurt had become very well acquainted with Blaine's body, particularly the thrill he got from having his prostate stimulated. They hadn't yet started using toys, at least until today, but Kurt knew from the few times they'd browsed the internet for them that Blaine had been more than interested in the one he'd bought.

Blaine was still babbling mindlessly about the toy, his breathing becoming harsh and loud as he worked Kurt's belt apart and then tugged the front of Kurt's pants open. It took several minutes of frantic movement before they had Kurt's pants and boxer-briefs on the floor, but then Blaine's legs were around Kurt's waist, gripping his hips tightly as their open mouths met in a sloppy, needy kiss.

"Blaine," Kurt groaned, shifting his hips until their hard cocks were pressed against each other, hot, heavy, and slick with pre-come. "You've g- gotta let me move if you want to try the toy."

"Yes," Blaine panted, his legs untangled from Kurt's waist. "Hurry, _please_."

"So pushy," Kurt scolded, holding himself up and taking a few moments to catch his breath.

Blaine, however, couldn't stay still. He rolled back onto his stomach, one hand slipping under his stomach and grasping his cock as he rutted against the sheets. His ass arched back up, his cheeks spreading wide enough that they could clench around Kurt's cock and start moving back and forth along his throbbing erection.

It wasn't a new move on Blaine's part, but it still made Kurt's stomach twist in ecstasy as he started mindlessly thrusting his hips so that he slid between Blaine's ass cheeks. "Fuck, Blaine, you've gotta give me a minute so- so I can focus."

With a firm, very reluctant hand Kurt forced Blaine's ass away from his cock and dropped onto his side next to Blaine. He was breathing loudly, already coated in sweat as Blaine propped himself up and yanked the night-stand's drawer up. A few seconds later a bottle of lube hit Kurt in the chest and Blaine was sliding his arms under the pillow his head had been on, hugging it tightly and watching Kurt carefully.

Kurt searched for the toy where he'd dropped it, finally untangling it from the sheets, as Blaine bit his lip and whimpered. "Are you going to calm down enough for me to use it?" Kurt asked him, lightly dragging the rounded, curved head of it along Blaine's back and then teasingly circling it around Blaine's ass cheeks.

Blaine's lip was still pinched between his teeth, but he nodded, eyes bright in the semi-darkness.

"Good," Kurt said, feeling a little more calm now that his stomach wasn't so tightly knotted up in pleasure.

He rolled back above Blaine, the bottle of lube sliding off his chest as he dipped down and kissed the dimples on Blaine's lower back. Blaine shuddered against his lips, relaxing more into the bedding as Kurt's hands worked over his back and sides once more.

Even a year later it still amazed Kurt with how far they'd come together. Last year Blaine would never have allowed him to take the control he was giving him now, he never would have trusted Kurt to dictate where and how things went in such an intimate situation, but now after so many months of becoming closer, Blaine fully let him in. Enough to shut his eyes, lie on his stomach and let Kurt pleasure him however he saw fit, knowing that before long Kurt would get him there. Nobody else had ever had Blaine so bare and open before them, and Kurt hoped nobody else ever did. He'd been the first Blaine had fully trusted in this way, and Kurt hoped it would always be that way. That Blaine and he would only be each other's.

His lips carved a path up Blaine's back to his left shoulder and then his cheek.

"Good," Kurt murmured, nibbling on Blaine's scruffy jaw. His right hand went down and massaged Blaine's ass, his thumb dipping between his cheeks and pressing against his hole. "You're being such a good boy, Blaine."

"Mmm, please, Kurt," Blaine groaned, his hips starting to thrust against the bed.

With a swift kiss to Blaine's cheek, Kurt fished the lube bottle out of the sheets, popped it open and started coating his fingers liberally.

"Are you going to beg me for it, sweetheart?" Kurt whispered, his breath brushing over Blaine's cheek, as his fingers moved back to Blaine's ass.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out. "Fuck, please. Anything."

Abruptly Kurt dipped his finger into Blaine, pushing through the ring of muscles and groaning himself at the way Blaine clenched tightly, trying to hold him in as he slipped his finger back out. While his right fingers were busy stretching Blaine's hole, Kurt pulled the toy over next to Blaine's thigh, squeezed out a line of lube onto it and started to smear it along the hard plastic length. Blaine's hips were starting to roll against the bed as Kurt continued to thrust his finger in, deeper and longer until Blaine was panting and gasping below him.

"Kurt, come _on_ ," Blaine demanded. "Please, I wanna try it– "

"You mean this?" Kurt asked innocently, swiftly removing his finger and angling the toy's head against Blaine's puckered rim. "Do you want it to stretch you wider, baby? Want it vibrating inside you until you can barely breathe because you're moaning so much?"

"Oh my god," Blaine gasped, jerking his hips back and sliding over the rounded, tilted tip. His hands fisted into the pillow he had held against his chest as Kurt pulled it out a little, watching Blaine's hole stretch around the bulbous tip. "Turn it on, Kurt. _Please!_ "

Kurt pushed it in a little deeper, and stilled it, rolling onto his side to face Blaine. "How does it feel?" he asked as Blaine whined and continued to rut against the bed.

Blaine growled in annoyance, and yanked him in for a fierce, rough kiss. His tongue thrust into Kurt's surprised mouth, lapping over his teeth and tangling around his own roughly. Their tongues and mouths worked furiously for several minutes, Blaine's hand dropping down to grasp Kurt's cock and start stroking him.

"I want it _now_ ," Blaine rasped, breathing harshly as he twisted his body until he was on his side and facing Kurt, one leg sliding over Kurt's hips and pulling him closer until their cocks were bobbing against each other.

"Lemme– hold on," Kurt gasped, sliding his hand over Blaine's back and down to where the toy was sticking out.

He was suddenly quite glad he'd made a point to familiarize himself with it when it had first arrived. He hadn't _used_ it on himself, but he'd put in batteries and messed with the dials so he at least knew how it worked. With some difficulty he grabbed Blaine's thigh and tightened its hold around his hips until their chests were flush together and Blaine was panting against his cheek.

"Kurt, _please_."

Taking a firm grasp of the toy's base, Kurt found the little notch on the bottom and turned it on. Blaine gasped sharply, arching into Kurt's body as the vibrations began to course through him.

"Holy shit," Blaine breathed, burying his face into Kurt's neck and rolling his hips.

Kurt brushed Blaine's curls back, and kissed his head softly before moving the toy, slowly dragging it out a few inches. His fingers on their own knew the exact spot to press against Blaine's prostate, but he realized it would be a little difficult to find that area with the toy at first. Still, Blaine sighed against his neck as Kurt slowly pushed the vibrating toy back in until–

Blaine jolted against him and Kurt's hand stilled instantly.

"Shit, _yes,_ " Blaine cried, his hips jerking roughly. "Right there, Kurt, _please_ , right there."

Kurt shifted the toy a little more, and Blaine keened loudly as Kurt tilted it in and pressed it against his prostate. Blaine's hand loosely took hold of Kurt's cock, running up and down his length shakily as Kurt nudged his head up and captured his mouth in a searing kiss.

"Feels so good," Blaine murmured his voice rough and hoarse, still working his hips back against it, barely moving along the toy, but just enough to stroke his prostate. "More. Fuck," Blaine broke off with a high- pitched, almost piercing whine that made Kurt's entire body tingle.

He'd never heard Blaine make that noise before, but, god, he wanted him to made that sound again.

"You're so hot," Kurt rasped, flicking the dial up another notch and holding the thigh hooked over his hips tightly while his left hand tilted the toy more and rubbed it back and forth just slightly.

The high whine from before echoed around the room again. Blaine was shaking and panting against him as Kurt moved the toy more quickly. Between them Blaine's hand had stilled on Kurt's cock, but Kurt's entire body was tingling without the stimulation, his stomach full and tight and fit to burst because of the beautiful noises coming out of Blaine's mouth.

"K- Kurt, I'm– oh, _fuck_ ," Blaine groaned. "I'm gonna come, _shit_!"

Kurt felt dizzy with the euphoria pouring off of Blaine, but he managed to pressed the toy harder against Blaine's prostate and hold it there as he flicked the dial up one more notch. A high, strangled cry escaped Blaine's mouth and a second later it dissolved into a deep, gravely moan as sticky warmth coated Kurt's stomach.

Blaine collapsed into his arms, panting loudly, hips still twitching as Kurt turned the toy off and pulled it out. A small wince escaped Blaine at the movement, but Kurt tilted his chin up and kissed him slowly.

"Mmm, you were such a good boy for me," Kurt murmured, sweeping Blaine's curls back off his sweaty forehead and kissing his nose. "You enjoyed that, yeah?"

Blaine groaned weakly, not even managing to speak as his chest continued to heave in air.

"You're going to still be good for me, aren't you?" Kurt asked him softly. "You're going to take my cock and let me come inside of you."

"Yes, I need you," Blaine rasped, curling one arm around Kurt's waist and another around his neck.

Despite his dominating demeanor in the moment, Kurt sunk into the embrace as his fingers probed Blaine's hole. "You're going to feel so good," Kurt sighed, removing his fingers carefully and then searching over the sheets for the bottle of lube.

It was difficult to find when Blaine's mouth was moving against his again, slightly parted but firm as the other boy sucked on his lower lip and then soothed the spot with his tongue. Finally his fingers closed over the bottle and he popped it open once more, coated his fingers and his cock, before tossing it aside. Blaine's own cock was soft as he coated himself up, but with the way Blaine was sucking his neck now Kurt didn't think he cared too much if he came again or not.

"Fuck me," Blaine told him, even as Kurt thrust two fingers into him and started to stretch him wider. "Don't," Blaine's hand pushed his fingers out. "Want it to feel rough."

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked.

As an answer Blaine's hand curled around his cock and stroked him slowly a few times before angling him back. Kurt groaned as the head of his cock brushed against Blaine's ball sack and then Blaine's hand pressed him against his hole and started to push him in. All at once Kurt sunk into him, mouth falling open as he was engulfed in tight, hot heat. Blaine was tighter than he usually was, and Kurt knew that had to do with not stretching him out as much as he normally did, but he was surprised that Blaine didn't seem to mind or be in pain.

Blaine sighed against his neck, and started to slowly rock himself along the length of Kurt's cock. Even though Kurt was still a little hesitant about moving too quickly he couldn't stop his hips from slamming forward any longer. A sharp gasp was breathed into his mouth as Blaine clutched him tighter and let him take control of their pace. The one Kurt set was hard and frantic, his hips moving at a desperate rhythm he couldn't contain. He'd been hard and aching since they'd started this, and now with Blaine satiated his self control was slipping away rapidly.

Even with his swift pace the tightness in his torso wasn't twisting up more or spiraling through him as he slammed into Blaine. He paused, feeling Blaine's ass grip his cock tightly as he pulled his face away from Blaine's shoulder.

"Wanna take you from behind," he rasped, slowly pulling himself out and letting Blaine flop onto his stomach. "Need to be deeper."

Blaine whimpered tiredly into the pillow and spread his legs enough for Kurt to see his puckered hole, stretched , raw, and shining from the lube smeared all over him. Kurt lined himself up quickly and thrust back in, throwing his head back with a shout as he sank in those last few inches until his hips were flush against Blaine's ass.

"Yes," he breathed, pulling his hips back and then driving them forward again.

Blaine's muscles contracted around him and he groaned louder, arching back until he slipped out and then thrusting back in. It still amazed him how Blaine's body accepted him so easily, stretching just enough for him to push in, but somehow feeling too tight to be allowed.

As Blaine whined weakly into the pillow, Kurt pressed one hand into Blaine's upper back to steady them before he started up his frantic rhythm again. He dug his knees into the bed, thrust in as deeply as he could and then let his body take control over the movement of his hips, working himself up to a frenzied, almost brutal rhythm, his hips smacking wetly against Blaine's ass as Blaine was jolted up the bed.

"You love it when I'm in control, don't you?" Kurt demanded, dragging his other hand down Blaine's back and latching onto his ass. "Love begging and whining and taking my cock into your beautiful ass," Kurt groaned, his hips jerking faster as the familiar rushed heat started to spread through him and swell in his lower stomach little a balloon.

As the ecstasy started to course through him, Kurt tilted his hips lower, pressing one hand against the wall at the head of the bed to steady them as he continued to pound into Blaine. The rush crested in his chest, and an explosion of pleasure fled the spot, surging up his arms, legs, and along his cock.

With a deep, long groan, Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine, his hips still weakly twitching as he continued to come. Blaine hummed happily beneath him, the sensation vibrating through his back and into Kurt's chest as he breathed heavily and allowed Blaine to slide his cock out.

A great effort was needed for Kurt to roll himself onto his back, but once he was there Blaine weakly shifted over and snuggled into his side, lips brushing his neck.

"Wow," Blaine managed to mutter as Kurt shut his eyes and tried to regulate his breathing. "So is sex going to be part of this birthday tradition we're doing or should I make some type of offering to my god of choice a week in advance?"

"Keep that up and sex will be a once a year thing," Kurt retorted weakly.

Even without seeing Blaine's face, Kurt knew he was grinning. "You've never fucked me that hard before. I never took you as a dom either, but I think I kind of like that."

"I think we can be both," Kurt acknowledged, still breathing deeply. "Even if you get a bigger thrill out of bottoming."

Blaine hummed softly again, and draped himself more over Kurt's upper body. "My prostate likes a good vibrating toy."

Kurt laughed a little. "Yeah, I'd say that was definitely one of my better ideas."

"Now I've gotta figure out how to top that for _your_ birthday," Blaine said pensively.

"Well, I _have_ been wanting to try bondage," Kurt admitted, blushing slightly at his own daring.

"Do I get to tie you up and fuck you?" Blaine asked, perking up slightly at the idea.

"That'll be up to you," Kurt told him. But then the one thing that had been bugging him for weeks now crept back into his mind. "Once we're in New York together we'll only have to worry about Rachel hearing us, and she can't tell us to stop like my dad and Carole can... "

"Y- yeah," Blaine agreed, his voice catching and sounding hollow all of a sudden. "Once we're in New York... "

Kurt nodded against Blaine's head and rubbed his back gently, not pressing or prying but hoping the lead- in might finally make Blaine express his own indecision, but Blaine stayed quiet. For almost five minutes they laid there against each other, not talking, just touching and gently rubbing the other until –

"What do you think about Boston?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Boston?" Kurt echoed in surprise. That was the last city he'd expected to hear out of Blaine's mouth. Los Angeles, Oakland, San Francisco, Sacramento even, but not Boston. Not something so close to where Kurt was heading.

"I– they've got a really great music school up there," Blaine said in a rush. "Berklee, it's in Boston and it's more contemporary... it's only four hours from where you'll be."

"Do you think you'll be happy there?" Kurt asked him.

Blaine sighed against his neck. "I think so. They've got a few tours over winter break... there's a couple for the schools you've been looking at, too. I thought... maybe we could go check them out. Get a feel for the campuses and stuff."

Kurt shifted in Blaine's embrace until he could kiss him soundly on the mouth. "That sounds perfect," he said, his chest feeling lighter at the thought of Blaine still being close enough for them to visit each other. Maybe not every weekend, but still pretty frequently. Anything was closer than California. "As long as you pick a school where _you're_ going to be happy then I'm happy, too," he told Blaine. "We'll make any distance work."

That bright, brilliant smile that Kurt saw more and more of with every day that passed was aimed at him. "I... I still need to apply and everything, but," Blaine smile faltered, "they ask about your records and stuff so they might not take me anyway... "

" _Please_ , you're amazing," Kurt reminded him. "Any school would be lucky to have you accept their offer."

He pulled Blaine in for another kiss and then held him tight, sinking into each other as Kurt thought over this new development. There wasn't much he knew about Berklee, but the little he had heard made him think it was a fantastic school. If Blaine had looked into it and liked what he'd seen then that was all Kurt needed to know. Whatever made his love happy was good enough for him.

"Happy anniversary, by the way," Blaine murmured against his cheek.

"Huh?" Kurt blurted, pulling back in surprise.

It wasn't their– well, they'd never really had a set anniversary of when they'd gotten together. Everything had been so back and forth for so long it was too difficult to settle on an exact date, so Kurt never had. He just enjoyed every day, every second, they'd had to spend together.

"I, um," Blaine stopped, looking flustered as he propped himself up on his elbow and stared awkwardly over at Kurt. "Well, I know we don't really have, like, an exact day or whatever, but t- to me, it's today. That morning after, when I woke up... " Blaine trailed off and stared across the room for a few seconds. "That's when it really hit me that I was falling in love with you. It's when I first let myself feel that, so to me... this is our day."

"Blaine," Kurt mumbled, his voice cracking slightly as he propped himself up, too. "I– you just want it to be on your birthday so it's easy to remember," Kurt teased, and Blaine smacked his shoulder.

"I do _not_ ," Blaine argued. "It's not _my_ fault you decided to be perfectly gorgeous on that day and make me realize all of that."

"Oh, sure, put the blame on me," Kurt quipped, but he grinned widely as Blaine leaned in and kissed him sweetly.

"I don't have a gift or anything," Blaine said apologetically.

Kurt shook his head before Blaine could say anything else. "I don't want us to have to rely on gifts," Kurt told him. "Not for this. For birthdays and stuff, sure, but for our day I just want it to be us, no vain gifts or offerings, just us spending time together and loving each other."

"Yeah?" Blaine said, looking surprised at his words. "That... that sounds good. Focus on the important things we have."

"Mhmm," Kurt hummed, pressing in for a kiss as they settled back against the pillows once more.

He was just drifting off to sleep when Blaine's voice brought him back.

"The only heart I ever want is yours," Blaine murmured in his ear. "I'll keep it safe forever if you do the same with mine."

"You are my heart," Kurt told him honestly. "It shouldn't be too hard to keep yourself safe and happy."

"Not as long as we've got each together," Blaine finished, hugging him close.

Kurt sighed and settled into his boyfriend's embrace, content for now that things would be okay. Nothing was going to break them apart. Not college, long distances, or any petty argument they might stumble across along the way. They would make this work, just like they had this past year. The first year of as many more as they could get.


End file.
